<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"HiMERU wishes you a wonderful birthday." by river_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406220">"HiMERU wishes you a wonderful birthday."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan'>river_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kaname is being a dick but he's a good bro, M/M, birthday fic, especially when it's angsty, hand holding, og Tatsuhime is MY SHIT, soft, ummmm, ummmmmmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kana-chan... could you please do HiMERU a favor... and congratulate Tatsumi in HiMERU's name?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>HiMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi, OgMERU/Kazehaya Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"HiMERU wishes you a wonderful birthday."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS IS LATE FOR TATSUMI'S BIRTHDAY I'M sorry but I wanted to make sure it's good</p><p>Or kinda good. Acceptable? Somewhat? I'm still self conscious about my writing buuuut your feedback always encourages me. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kana-chaaaan..."</p><p>A muffled, half asleep sounding voice came from the hospital bed.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you know what day tomorrow is?"</p><p>The person sitting next to him answered in a calm voice, "Monday."</p><p>"No..." said the other man in a dull tone, "it's Tatsumi's birthday..."</p><p>"Oh," made Kaname. It always frustrates him when his twin brings up that certain person, since it he obviously still loves him. Despite having committed what Kaname would deem unforgivable sins, it doesn't seem like HiMERU holds the tiniest grudge against him.</p><p>"HiMERU is sad... He can't celebrate with him..." he murmured with tears starting to form in eyes, "HiMERU really misses him..."</p><p>Kaname sighed silently in response, as he softly rubbed his twin's knuckles with the hand that had been holding his.</p><p>"Kana-chan... could you please do HiMERU a favor... and congratulate Tatsumi in HiMERU's name?"</p><p>Kaname let out another sigh, and HiMERU squinted his eyes, trying his best to focus despite being incredibly tired and loopy due to the medicine and generally being fatigued.</p><p>"HiMERU knows that you don't like Tatsumi... But this isn't about you, Kana-chan. It's about HiMERU. And HiMERU still loves him, no matter what."</p><p>"I get it, I get it..." Kaname muttered, then continued with a smile, "As long if it's for you, I'd do anything."</p><p>Hearing that, HiMERU's lidded eyes were about to shut, but they shot open again when suddenly Kaname's hand vanished. Though he was quickly relieved when instead, his hand found itself on HiMERU's forehead, gently stroking his long blue hair.</p><p>HiMERU's lips curled into a smile and he let himself sink into this comfortable feeling, closing his eyes. He managed to quietly utter "Thank you, Kana-chan..." before he eventually drifted off.</p><p>Kaname kept on sitting next to him for at least an hour, just watching his brother sleep. He looked so peaceful...</p><p>Unbelievable, how he didn't hold the tiniest grudge against Tatsumi after everything he's done to him... But HiMERU will just keep on defending him if Kaname brings him up. He's the reason he's in this fucking hospital in the first place!</p><p>It made Kaname furious, but there was no point in arguing. Especially when most of the time he visits him, he's rather high on medication, or tired, or both.</p><p>But whenever he does get the chance to talk to his brother when he is fully conscious, Kaname makes sure he has the best time ever, not bringing up that person and instead talking to him about his life as the idol called HiMERU.</p><p>He always enjoys hearing stories about his brother and Crazy:B. Though it makes him sad he does not get to experience it himself, he's glad that Kaname is having, what's he's interpreting to be a good time.</p><p>He removed his hand from his brother's head, and was relieved that this didn't wake him up, he still remained fast asleep.</p><p>"I really don't get how you don't hate that bastard saint, but... if you want to tell him happy birthday, HiMERU will congratulate him tomorrow..." he whispered. "Because I love you..."</p><p>-</p><p>Tatsumi skipped through the hallway, happily humming the tune of one of his songs from his time as a solo idol. The rest of Alkaloid had gotten together to sing his past songs for his birthday.</p><p>He really appreciated it, from the bottom of his heart, though hearing these old melodies... It reminded him of a different time. Tears of regret and negative nostalgia were about to show up in his eyes when he heard the instrumental play, but once his friends started singing, they were quickly replaced by tears of joy.</p><p>Aira, Hiiro and Mayoi have managed to turn something that normally makes Tatsumi relive his old regrets into something that warmed his heart. And this was the greatest birthday gift he could have imagined.</p><p>Now he was on his way to meet with Anzu, for the birthday party that she prepares for all of the idols, when he was met with a mop of more than familiar blue hair in the hallway.</p><p>"Hello there, HiMERU-san," Tatsumi called out to get the other's attention with the brightest and warmest voice.</p><p>'HiMERU' turned around to face him with a blank expression, that weirdly warped into a friendly smile after a moment. "Oh. Hello, Kazehaya. And," he grabbed the other's hand, putting it in his while looking him in the eyes, "HiMERU wishes you a wonderful birthday."</p><p>Tatsumi beamed with happiness. "Thank you so much! I'm really happy you remembered!"</p><p>"HiMERU would never forget," he softly said. He smiled, and yet, something seemed off. It didn't seem like a fake smile, it was convincing, but...</p><p>It wasn't HiMERU's smile. It wasn't the smile of the person that had meant so much to him. He could tell, there was something completely different inside of him. This wasn't the HiMERU he had fallen in love with.</p><p>Tatsumi chuckled, "Do you remember how we always celebrated back in Reimei? You always threw the most amazing parties for me, it was so wonderful. You really were like an angel for me, HiMERU-san."</p><p>A short pause, then, "Yes, HiMERU does remember. Unfortunately he wasn't able to plan anything for you this year."</p><p>Frantically shaking his head and waving his hands in front of him, Tatsumi laughed somewhat nervously. "Ah, no, no, not that I expected anything! I was simply thinking about the good old times..."</p><p>
  <em>The good old times... Before you destroyed my brother's life...</em>
</p><p>No, he needs to swallow his hatred, especially today. His brother wanted him to be kind to Tatsumi... Even though Kaname would love to beat the shit out of him right now.</p><p>Right, the conversation. The brought up the 'good old times back in Reimei'. Kaname doesn't know much details about their friendship, so he figured he needed to steer the conversation away from that or he's in risk of having his cover blown.</p><p>But what should he say?</p><p>Small talk has never been one of Kaname's strength, and especially when he's talking to the person he hates most, his mind is too busy hiding the deep hatred towards him instead of actually thinking of a good, nice conversation.</p><p>And Tatsumi didn't say anything either. So they both just stood in a very uncomfortable silence.</p><p>"...HiMERU-san...?" he eventually said.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Quiet again. Tatsumi looked at him with a face that he couldn't quite interpret. Finally, he spoke, "I... miss you..."</p><p>Holding back his urge to vomit hearing those words, Kaname put on another kind smile. "But HiMERU is right here."</p><p>Tatsumi shook his head. "No... I-It's like you’re someone else... You... You've changed. I can't help but feel like you're a completely different person..."</p><p>
  <em>Well, duh. It is a different person.</em>
</p><p>"Is..." Tatsumi paused as bit his lip. His head was turned to the floor. Though Kaname could barely see his face, it looked like he furrowed his eyebrows in a pained expression.</p><p>"I-Is..." he started again, "Is this because of what happened to you? I... I miss the HiMERU that I fell in love with... But that person... was killed in the revolution, wasn't he? After everything you went through, you... I can barely recognize you... Is the HiMERU I know completely gone?"</p><p>Saying that last sentence, Tatsumi looked up again, looking at 'HiMERU' with tears in his eyes.</p><p>This is the first time Kaname has ever seen this 'bastard saint' like this. On the verge of crying.</p><p>But he had to hide his schadenfreude, as he reminded himself what HiMERU would want him to do now. Comfort Tatsumi.</p><p>Though he can barely get himself to do that, he eventually wrapped his arms around the other man, hugging him silently.</p><p>Kaname had no clue what to answer to what he just heard. So he remained quiet as he pulled Tatsumi closer, trying his best to make the hug feel loving, even though it really wasn't.</p><p>Tatsumi seemed to stiffen even more in Kaname's arms.</p><p>"HiMERU-san... I can tell that you don't love me anymore... I can feel how much you despise me, and yet... You act kind towards me. Why? Just be honest, if you hate me. It's absolutely justified. Because I caused you so much pain. Just..." now tears were dripping down his cheeks, eventually staining HiMERU's shoulder.</p><p>"Just... Please don't pretend to still like me if you don't..."</p><p>Kaname was absolutely stumped, he had no idea what to do. Or what to feel. Or what to think. This person, the bastard saint, crying in his arms because he misses the person he once loved, that had now been replaced.</p><p>If he had allowed to feel any sort of sympathy for him...</p><p>Wait. His brother would want him to feel sympathetic towards Tatsumi...</p><p>And... Yes, Kaname would do anything for his brother. After he had failed him so much before... It's the most he can do for him.</p><p>Lost in his own mind, he didn't reply to Tatsumi. So after having been left alone in silence for a while, he asked again, "Why? You hate me, right? Then why? Why are you still being so nice to me?"</p><p>Kaname's heart spoke before his brain could intervene. "You know... yes, 'I' absolutely despise you. But HiMERU still loves you from the bottom of his heart. Nothing could ever make him hate you... And he misses you, too."</p><p>Confused, Tatsumi got back out of HiMERU's hug. He looked at the man in front of him with a puzzled look, choking back some tears. "Wh... What are you saying, HiMERU-san...?"</p><p>Fuck. Why did he say that? No one is supposed to know that this HiMERU isn't the same one that worked as a solo idol before.</p><p>But for some godforsaken reason, Kaname suddenly said that. He could just go away right now, and leave Tatsumi completely bewildered... Maybe he's just interpret this to be some sort of poetic bullshit and leave it be?</p><p>But then he thought about his brother. And he made up his mind.</p><p>"Hey. Kazehaya," he spoke as he glared at Tatsumi, a stern expression on his face, "HiMERU can trust you to keep a secret, right? Or he will have to silence you forcefully. So choose wisely."</p><p>"H-HiMERU-san, what are you talking about...?"</p><p>"You want to see the HiMERU you knew, right? You can, if you swear on your fucking god that no soul will know about this, do you understand?"</p><p>HiMERU was being so extremely serious. His eyes now finally showed the harsh emotions that he hid all the time, but there was a tiny soft side in it, that showed once Tatsumi reluctantly nodded.</p><p>"Do you really understand?" Kaname assured himself one last time. Honestly, he was regretting it already, but he's already started it, so...</p><p>Besides... it would make his brother incredibly happy, wouldn't it?</p><p>So he grabbed Tatsumi by his wrist and dragged him to the nearest storage room before the other could even try to resist. Once inside, Kaname didn't reply to Tatsumi's questions of what was going on. Instead, he pulled out his phone.</p><p>After tapping around for a couple of seconds, he eventually passed it to Tatsumi.</p><p>The screen was black, aside from some buttons and some white text that said... now videocalling HiMERU...?!</p><p>He stared at the display for a couple of seconds, completely perplexed. But when he was about to look up to Kaname again to ask what was going on, suddenly, the screen changed.</p><p>And he was met with... HiMERU.</p><p>Tired golden eyes immediately shot wide open, without a trace of any exhaustion anymore. "Wha-?! Tatsumi?!"</p><p>"H-HiMERU-san...? What's going on?"</p><p>This... really was HiMERU. Sure, he had longer hair than what Tatsumi was used to, and his clothes... Wait, where those hospital gowns?!</p><p>Hold on, does...?</p><p>Tears of joy immediately rolled down HiMERU's pale face like a waterfall, he couldn't hold anything back anymore. "Tatsumi! HiMERU is so happy he gets to talk to you! HiMERU misses you so much! He loves you soooo much!"</p><p>Tatsumi nearly dropped the phone in his hands once the realization that he was actually talking to the HiMERU started to set in. "This... Is this... really you, HiMERU-san?"</p><p>"Mh, yes, it's a long story but basically, yes. Ah, a-and... HiMERU wishes you a wonderful birthday!" Through the tears, he put on the brightest smile Tatsumi has ever seen. That when he he knew for certain, this really was the 'real' HiMERU.</p><p>"But... then...?" Tatsumi voice trailed off</p><p>Whatever. While he had so many questions, mainly who that person in the storage room with him was then if the 'real' HiMERU is in the hospital, he couldn't care less about something like that right now. In this moment, he only wanted to hug his beloved HiMERU-san as tight as possible.</p><p>Of course, he was unable to, so instead he found himself hugging the phone as he started sobbing. "Hi... HiMERU-san, tell me, how are you? Oh lord, I love you so, so much! P-Please tell me you're doing fine?" he rambled.</p><p>"The hospital isn't that great... HiMERU really misses you..."</p><p>The hospital. So he hasn't recovered yet? Now that he thought about it, he never even got to know what exactly had happened to HiMERU... in the revolution... that he started...</p><p>"...I'm so sorry..."</p><p>Tatsumi's apology was barely audible due to his excessive sobbing and the phone being pressed against his chest, but it was enough for HiMERU to hear.</p><p>"Shhh..." he softly made, "no, it's okay... Everything's okay, Tatsumi. HiMERU loves you."</p><p>"I-I... I love you, too..."</p><p>Meanwhile, Kaname just stood near the corner of the room and silently watched the scene unfold, a weirdly neutral expression on his face, though it was obvious that he was feeling a lot of different things on the inside.</p><p>"Tatsumi... Can you... maybe come to visit HiMERU in the hospital sometimes? That would make HiMERU... incredibly happy..."</p><p>Hearing these words, Tatsumi immediately stopped hugging the phone and instead held it on front of his face again, to see his dearest friend crying waterfalls, just like he was.</p><p>"Of course...! I... I'd love to see you again!"</p><p>-</p><p>And thus, the next day, when HiMERU fell asleep again, his hands weren't just held by his brother. His other hand had the heavenly warmth of the person he loves so much.</p><p>The hospital was like hell, but with both of his hands being held ever so gently by one, his beloved twin brother, and two, his beloved Tatsumi, it felt like heaven.</p><p>-</p><p>When Anzu asked why Tatsumi's cheeks were still wet with tears when he finally showed up to his party, he simply said it was the performance his unit mates put on that moved him to tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fuuuuck og Tatsuhime angst is my shit man. I want them to meet again :(</p><p>Plz like and comment to feed my dying soul thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>